


The Devils Bargain

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Series: The Acolyte Series [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, F/M, Gen, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story of the Acolytes series. Alice Sheperd is offered a job by someone unlikely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils Bargain

Alice Sheperd woke up to the sound of her omnitool beeping in the darkness of her room. Very carefully she sat up as not to wake her current client, a C-sec officer named Sgt. Harron. He stirred slightly but did not wake. Sheperd massaged the based of his fringe, he purred in his sleep and buried his face into the pillow. Satisfy that her client would not wake up, she opened her omnitool.

It was a vid-call.

"Do you realize what time it is? I'm in the middle of work here" Alice said as she rubbed her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the orange glow of her tool.

"I see my brother's death hasn't effected your line of work. Still whoring yourself out Black Monarch?" A gruff voice said from the other end of the call.

"Desolas......to what pleasure do I owe for this call?" She spat out as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I called to see if you be interested in what I'm about to offer you" 

"Didn't know you were into humans"

"I'm not like my younger brother-"

"Thank the all-mother for that" Sheperd interrupted him with a smirk. Desolas growled at her before continuing.

"Listen human. I know you're interested in buying my brother's apartment on the Citadel" he said as he saw Alice raise an eyebrow.

"How would you know that? I keep anything of interest secret and tight lipped from being out in the open" 

"Let's just say your ties to the shadow broker and his 'friends' are not very good at keeping their information encrypted" he sounded almost smug as he continued.

"I'm looking to give you the apartment" he told her.

"How come? And why the sudden change of heart?" She asked him.

"I have no use for it. It's just sitting there collecting dust and withering away. I figured that I might as well as give it to you, seeing that you might have a use for it"

"What's the catch? You don't do these kind of things without wanting something in return" Alice Sheperd asked him.

"Smart girl" he says sarcastically.

"But you're right, I do want something. I understand that you're a former Alliance Navy Infiltrator and N7 operative, I have a job that requires the set of skills that come from that kind of training"

"What kind of job are you talking about?"

"It's a very simple heist. You help me and the apartment is all yours" he stated simply.

"What am I going to help you steal?"

"Details. I'll tell when you on the way"

"No. You tell now."

"Listen. This job is on a need to know basis. All details will be given to you on the way"

"Listen Desolas. I needed to know what I'm helping you steal. If not, you can forget getting my help" Sheperd stated to him.

"I know how badly you want the apartment, and the lengths you'll go for it. This is my bargain you mewling quim. Take it or I'll make sure you'll never get your hands on it" Desolas didn't wait for a reply as he ended the call. Alice stood there, pondering the offer Desolas made her. That no good cuttlebone. He knew how to push her buttons and get her goat. She didn't see much options, either take up his offer or never get the apartment.

"Looks like Black Monarch is going to spread her wings once more" Alice Sheperd stated to herself as she made up her mind.


End file.
